BATIM-He Will Set Us Free
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: Under the protection of Bendy, Allison Angel, and Tom Boris, Henry must find a way to leave the Studio. The Sequel to "The Assistant"
1. Prologue

As promised, I have returned with the sequel to "The Assistant." I do recommend, if you haven't already, read "The Assistant" first before reading "He Will Set Us Free," as it may confuse you if read them out of order.  
Also, you will notice that it bounces back and forth between povs (Point of Views), primarily there is a lot that will be going on, so get ready for a bumpy ride...

As always, Comments and Favs are appreciated. It'll keep this demon smiling...

Darkness had ruled the studio for many years. Most of those who lived and thrived in the darkness had lost count, though only one knew the exact time it had been since the studio had gone quiet.

Thirty-two years, five months, four days, six hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty seconds…

Even so, the demon knew deep in it's heart, wherever it was under this black inky prison of a body, that until their false creator was destroyed or the ink machine, they could never be free.

Perhaps Sammy was right… he just had the wrong idea of _who_ would set them free. The demon couldn't… if things were different, maybe.

The demon let out a sigh, watching as a puff of air followed from it's mouth. It was cold in these parts of the studio, but it never felt anything. Heat nor cold could affect the creature as it walked on it's goat-like legs, hooves pounding the floor wherever it went.

Shadows watched as it passed through, creating an ink webbing across the walls until it reached it's destination.

In the furthest parts of the studio was what the demon called a memorial chamber. Black and white photos hung from the walls while a few candles lit the room, offering a bit of warmth and solace to those who had passed away under his care. Flowers, created from the demon's ink, filled the room, leaving the over-powering odor of fresh ink and old paper.

The demon reached out and touched one lone photo of a woman with dark hair and bright eyes. She sat sideways, her head tilted toward the photographer as the photo had been snapped. A small smile marred her lips, keeping her from looking almost ghost-like.

"You miss her… don't you?"

The demon turned to see an angel and a wolf standing in the doorway. The angel wore a short black dress, black combat boots, and a belt strapped to her chest and her waist. A sword hung at her side, dripping with fresh ink. Her black hair was pulled back by a hair tie while two white horns, filed slightly, protruded from either side of her head. The wolf wore a set of white overalls, covered in ink as well, with a black belt strapped across his thin chest. A mechanical arm rested at his side, gripping a Gent wrench firmly in the mechanical hand.

The demon chuckled, "How could I not? She… was so much like Henry."

"I recall a bit of her," the wolf grinned, "Quite a knack for getting herself in and out of trouble… I wish she was here."

The demon turned back to the photo. It wasn't time, not yet, to reveal the true secret. After all, they had all the time in the world.

But, fate was a fickle thing and could change at any moment.

It was then that a loud roar was hear from above, shaking the wooden beams on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Allison and Tom ducked to floor as splinters fell from above. The demon covered itself, catching the faintest sounds of machinery starting up.

But… the studio had been quite for so many years… who in their right mind would…?

"Bendy," the demon turned as the angel spoke, "What was that?"

"Someone's in the studio… and they turned the Ink Machine on."


	2. The False Demon

"Come on out, Henry. You're safe for now."

As the elder man stepped from the shadows, he found himself standing before three figures.

The first of the figures was a petite woman in a black dress, black combat boots, and a belt strapped to her chest and her waist. A sword hung at her side, dripping with fresh ink. Her black hair was pulled back by a hair tie while two white horns, filed slightly, protruded from the side of her head. Henry remembered seeing her in the haunted house where the other Alice Angel had attempted to kill him.

The other figure had a wolf-ish appearance, with black and white fur covering him from head to toe. He wore a set of white overalls, covered in ink as well, with a black belt strapped across his thin chest. A mechanical arm rested at his side, gripping a Gent wrench firmly in the mechanical hand. Henry remembered seeing him as well, standing next to this Alice Angel.

The final figure was one he had seen far too many times to count or cared to see. The creature towered over the other two, standing on ink-covered goat legs. Ink continued to drip down its long torso and lashing demon tail. Two large black horns protruded from its head. However, what made this creature different from the ink demon he encountered, other than the spidery ink that wasn't covering the walls at the moment, was that half of it's face was seen. A black pie-cut eye was watching Henry's movements and the typical grin of the ink demon was gone, replaced by a simple… _human_ mouth.

The demon then grinned, the old-fashioned grin that Henry used to draw on him, "Welcome home, boss."

Henry felt like he was about to go into shock. How was the creature that had been chasing him all through the studio standing there as if nothing had happened? And smiling?

The demon seemed to sense something was off before gurgling, "Relax Henry, we're not going to hurt you."

"H-how do you know my name?" the man asked as the demon stepped forward.

"You could say… I've waited a long time for you to return. I never expected you to, though, so I am surprised."

Henry backed away slightly, "Waiting? For me? So you could kill me?"

"Kill you?" the demon growled, "No, Henry. I wouldn't hurt anyone… _he_ , on the other hand, would and can."

Henry raised a brow as the demon clarified, "The _other_ ink demon. The one who taken up residence in these halls… who came out once the ink machine was turned on."

"There's… _two_ of you?"

"This Bendy here is the real deal," the wolf spoke, pointing at the ink demon in the room, "The one that has been following you is what we would call the false ink demon. Freshly made, with no sense of what is going on around it."

"And no cares either," the angel piped up.

Henry looked upon the demon again. This Bendy wasn't hostile as the other had been. It seemed this one had more cares as well as more humanity as a part of him. But… something wasn't right. It didn't make any sense.

"I know you have questions, Henry, but right now, we have to move," the demon spoke, "The false demon is looking for you. For what, I'm not sure, but we need to get you out of here, at least until it's safe again."

"Safe again?"

"Bendy's right," the angel spoke, grabbing her sword, "We'll discuss this later."

The wolf handed the man an axe as he picked up a second one. The demon pushed the door to the safe house open before looking around. As it stepped into the darkness, dark webbing surrounded the area as a loud thumping of a heart filled the air.

Henry ducked behind Alice as she laughed, "Don't worry, Henry. That's Bendy's aura!"

"Aura?"

"Keeps the searchers and other creatures at bay."

Alice followed the wolf and the demon out into the hall, with Henry close behind.

They didn't get very far when a sudden screech filled the air. All turned to see the false demon grinning and moving toward them, quicker than Henry had seen it move before.

"Allison! You and Tom get Henry to the river of Ink! I'll take care of the demon," Bendy growled before bounding toward his rival.

As the two demons clashed, creating howls and snarls that echoed off the walls of the underground, Alice, now called Allison, pulled Henry along, Tom the wolf following close behind.

The three of them jumped into one of the boats as the false demon made it's appearance, clearly having finished off the real deal. It raced toward them, it's bad limp causing it to slow down.

"Come on, ya dumb thing!" Tom hit the controller with his mechanical arm causing the controller to light up.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Henry asked.

"Not really," Tom admitted, "Bendy knew how to, it's one of the reasons why we stay down here."

He pushed on the pump as the motor roared to life.

"Hold on!"

Just as the inky claws of the demon reached out to grab for the boat, it sped off, disappearing into the darkness as the false demon howled with anger at loosing it's chance to kill it's creator.

Allison leaned against the back of the boat, her eyes watchful.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked

"I-I'm just afraid that… thing killed our Bendy."

"Allison," Tom called over the roaring motor, "I wouldn't worry. Besides, he probably called in reinforcements."

"Not if they don't believe that he is the real demon anymore."

A sudden clunk caused the boat to stop.

"Crap! Ink in the paddlewheel," Tom looked over as Allison and Henry too discovered the cause for their sudden stop. Large blobs of thick ink had embedded themselves into the paddlewheel on the end of the boat.

Taking a large pipe from the bottom of the boat, Allison had begun the process of popping the large blobs when a loud noise caused the trio to look up.

Not far from where the boat stalled, another boat sat. It had been broken down and deemed unusable. But what was frightening about the scene before them, was the large carton gloved hand that suddenly burst from the inky water and grabbed at the boat.

Henry felt his hair stand on end as he took his axe, swinging it at the blobs ink stuck in the paddlewheel.

"Tom! Focus on getting us the frick outta here!" Allison shouted as she aided Henry in popping the clumps of ink.

Once the paddlewheel was clear, Tom started up the motor again and pushed the boat forward. The commotion, unfortunately, caused the hand to turn toward the trio and move slowly toward them.

"Tom!"

"There's still something in the paddlewheel!"

The human swung at the last bit of the ink as the boat surged forward for about five minutes before stopping again.

"Shit!" the wolf swore.

More popping and the paddlewheel spun again, forcing the boat forward.

This pattern of stopping and going continued as the chase and fear rose. It wasn't until the trio exited the cavern they were previously in did their fear subside slightly. Whatever was in the water, apparently, knew better than to follow the boat any farther.

And for good reason.

Henry looked all around him as the dimmed lights suddenly glowed brightly and he discovered that he and the two cartons were currently on the shore of what looked like a city port.

The buildings were tall, built from wood and machinery. Windows from the buildings were boarded up as many hand prints on white paper covered the walls. On one wall was written, "What Am I?"

Henry shuddered as the boat came to a stop, allowing it's passangers to climb out onto the boards that lead into the port area.

"Something doesn't seem right, Al," Tom spoke softly to the angel, "Shouldn't the lost ones be here?"

"Yeah… but it looks deserted," Allison watched as Henry looked about more before continuing, "We don't want to try anything too much… who knows what else is lurking here?"


	3. Sheep, Sheep, Sheep

The trio attempted to look around the place, intent on seeing if there were any beings still living in the place that seemed eerily deserted.

Henry took his time, walking by the walls where most of the handprints seemed to be. Three and four fingered hands stared back, making the old animator wonder if the ink machine had something to do with it.

However, the calm was short lived as a sudden laugh filled the cavern followed by, "Betrayed! Abandoned!"

"Henry!" Allison shouted as wood was hacked away to reveal a familiar threatening figure.

The creature, unlike many Henry had encountered before, stood on two strong legs with an axe held in his hands. White overalls dripping with ink covered the creature and the familiar Bendy cardboard mask covered his features.

Sammy Lawrence growled, swing his axe around his head as creatures of ink erupted from the ground, moaning, moving toward the trio.

"Looks like we're in for a fight!" Allison withdrew her sword as Tom and Henry raised their axes at that ready, prepared for the onslaught.

The creatures, led by Sammy, pounced.

Metal clashed, screams filled the cavern as the lost souls and the searchers attacked and perished with the strike of sword or axe.

"Go back to your puddles!" Allison shouted as she and Tom fought to keep the creatures at bay.

However, Henry was not so lucky. Sammy had gotten him cornered. The former two coworkers fought, their axes swinging, each trying to overpower the other.

"I trusted you! I gave you everything!" Sammy screamed as his axe swung at Henry again, "And you left me to rot! Why?! WHY?!"

"Sammy! I never did!" Henry shouted as he went on the defense, wanting to protect himself from being spliced in two from the sharpness of Sammy's blade.

However, the former musician wasn't listening.

"You said you'd set me free!"

 _Set us free…_ Henry was sick and tired of hearing that damned phrase. He sung his axe, causing the blunt end to smack Sammy square in the face. The cardboard Bendy mask, flying from his face.

"No! Don't look at me! Stay Away!" Sammy fell to his knees, cowering behind his hands.

Henry lowered his axe ever slightly before an inky hand grabbed his foot. Swinging said axe, Henry cleaned the head off of one of the searchers who had managed to get passed Allison and Tom. The human looked up to see his friends surrounded on all sides.

He raced to help them when He felt Sammy's hands grab at him, causing the human to trip.

"Ah! You lied to me! You said I'd be free!" Sammy's voiced echoed off the walls as the man stood without his mask to reveal he was just as faceless as the rest of them. In fact, other than the overalls, the mask had been the only way to show that Sammy was indeed the leader of whatever the former workers had become.

When Henry turned over to scoot away, Sammy's foot fell heavily on the human's chest, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Well," the prophet continued, the axe in his hands at the ready, "I'm going to free you now! Free your head right from your shoulders!"

Henry closed his eyes, wishing this wouldn't be the end, as Sammy whispered, "Sheep, sheep, sheep… It's time for Sleep!"

As sudden gurgle caused the human to snap his eyes open.

Black ink vines sprouted from Sammy's chest, holding Henry's long forgotten axe to the creature's chest.

The musician stumbled backward, eye sockets wide at the sight of the axe in his chest.

A loud roar echoed off the walls as Bendy made his appearance. Black webbing filled the entrance way to the Lost Soul's domain. A loud thumping of one's heart echoed off the walls. A loud hissing sound filled the room as a dark puddle of ink slowly spread form the center of the room.

Two horns protruded from the puddle as the rest of it's body followed. The grinning ink demon howled before the black webbing turned thick and spread across the floor, capturing and devouring each of the searchers and lost souls that had attempted to attack the trio.

Few ran, sensing this was the real deal, and not a false as they had believed it to be. The others attempted to fight, easily overcome by the demon's power and the strength it seemingly provided to the Angel and the Wolf.

Henry rolled over again, grabbing his axe before jumping upon the remaining few ink creatures.

Bendy growled as the last one disappeared before turning to his comrades.

"Is everyone alright?"

Allison ran forward, wrapping her arms around the demon, pulling him in for a hug.

"Bendy! I was so worried!"

"Careful, the false demon got me good," Bendy held out one of his arms to reveal a large deep cut that bled out. A few bite marks covered the good demon's shoulders as well as more scratches down his back.

"The hell? You've always been able to over-power anyone," Tom wondered, looking over the cuts.

"It seems that as the false demon gets stronger, I get weaker," Bendy sighed, "His strength is growing the longer Henry stays here."

All three of Henry's creations turned and looked upon their creator. Henry let out an audible gulp.

How was he going to get out of this one?


	4. Recorded Memories

Bendy led the small group through an inky portal. Henry had seen something like it when he was first attacked by Sammy what felt like days ago.

After the trio had turned to Henry, a soft moan caused the group to turn to the only figure still in their midst. Upon seeing the axe in Sammy's body, Bendy had rushed forward and pulled the axe from the man's chest before pulling his head into the demon's lap.

Henry watched in awe as the demon stroked the face of the searcher as he whimpered, "M-My l-lord…"

"Hush, Samuel," Bendy had spoken so softly that Henry almost didn't catch it, "Rest… it's time to see Susie again…"

"S-Susie…"

"Shh. _Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed…_ "

Allison, Boris, and Henry both watched in awe as the demon pressed his forehead to the ink seacher's. A blinding light later, and the body of Sammy Lawrence was gone, leaving only a Bendy mask behind.

Henry was pulled back to the present by a sudden light, discovering himself on the main floor of the studio once more. The ink had vanished, leaving small puddles, which Bendy, Allison, and Tom avoided.

Sensing a question, Bendy explained, "The ink in this studio is alive, in it's own way. If we interact with it for too long, we could be pulled into the darkness, never to be seen again."

"It wasn't just that… what exactly happened back on the Lost Soul's island? Sammy nearly killed us, and yet you didn't seem to think otherwise," Henry explained.

Bendy sighed before beginning, "When I first found Sammy Lawrence, he, quite literally, was in a pit of despair. His cries echoed off the walls of the studio and only heaven knows what it sounded like deep underground. I took pity on him."

"At first, I gave him cans of the bacon soup that had been lying around. It kept him from expiring. I then offered a pair of overalls to him, figuring it wouldn't do him any good wondering around as he had been. That's when it went downhill."

Bendy rubbed one horn as he continued, "I was… exploring the music department when he caught sight of me. He asked if I was the one who had been providing him food and the fresh pair of clothing he now wore, to which I replied yes. It wasn't until later that I discovered the truth. He believed that my pity was blessings sent and that I would release him from this darkness if he did anything and everything I asked of him."

"Of course, I couldn't release him as I wanted to… I couldn't even save myself."

Henry cocked his head as Bendy continued, "I think… it's time for you all to know the truth."

The office Bendy opened was small. A singular poster of "The Little Devil Darling" hung on one wall while another poster of "Mystery Mansion" hung on another. A small desk, covered in paper and ink, sat in the center of the room. A chair sat in front while a tall shelving unit sat next to the desk.

An Alice Angel doll sat on the shelving with a Boris doll and a Bendy doll sitting underneath. A small photo frame sat next to Alice. Henry picked the photo up, blowing the dust off the reveal a black and white photo of two people.

A young clean-shaven man with a white dress shirt and black overalls stood next to a young woman with dark hair and a white blouse. Both were smiling at the photographer. Henry turned to look at Bendy before asking, "Emily… kept this?"

The demon nodded as both Allison and Tom turned to look at Bendy in confusion. "Who's Emily?" the angel asked.

"She… was my assistant back when I worked here," Henry spoke, looking down at the photo, "We hired her shortly after the studio opened. She wasn't much of an artist, but she helped us all in a small way. She'd take paperwork to everyone, help with the scenes of the cartoons, sketches to Norman in the music department, and did practically it all so it would make our lives easier. But… after I found out about Joey wanting to steal my creations and turn them to life, I had to leave. Emily caught me packing my things and knew something was up. I told her and… she swore to never tell another living soul as long as she lived."

"And she did," the demon spoke, "but what's more is she had a message for you."

A recording tape sat innocently on the top of the desk. A piece of masking tape was across the top of the recorder, a singular name written across:

 _Emily Browning_

Henry reached forward. What was the message that Emily had left behind? Would be a final clue as how to escape?

He pressed the play button.

Sobbing filled the once silent room, causing three of the four to jump in shock. Bendy had turned away as a feminine voice filled the room, still sobbing, "I don't know if anyone will listen to this recording… but I need to warn you. Do not, under any circumstances, trust Joey Drew. For the years that I have worked here as his assistant, and as an animator, I can say that everything I'm about to tell you will sound absolutely crazy… But every bit of it is true."

The woman sighed and Henry could almost see Emily standing before them, ruffling the front part of her hair from the stress she had been under.

"I suppose the best way to start would be at the beginning. As much of the studio employees know, Henry Stein, our chief animator, has been gone for quite some time with no explanation as to why. The truth of the matter is, I know why he left. I would share his side, but that's a story for another time.

"After he left was when strange things began to happen. Many of the workers vanished without a trace, machinery that operated Joey's Ink Machine ran of it's own accord, shadows appeared… taking strange shapes with no body to be found.

"It was only about two years and three months after Henry had left that Joey told me and the maintenance staff about Level K and lower. Apparently, the ink had risen so high that anyone who enters down there would most likely drown upon arrival. 'It's far too dangerous to go down there,' Joey said. But, I felt there was something else he wasn't telling us. And, well, I had to find out."

Silence filled the room before the woman's voice continued, "Without anyone knowing of to where I was going, I took the elevator shaft down to Level K. Upon arrival, I could sense something was off about the entire place, as if there was something lurking in the darkness.

"I took the first few steps around, making my way to Shawn Flynn's office area. I didn't get far when I saw… her."

Sobbing resumed as the voice suddenly screeched, "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ANGEL!"

Henry felt his heart stop nearly at the memory of seeing Susie Angel for the first time. She was supposed to be Alice Angel, but her form had looked like that of a demon.

He was so lost in her thoughts that He almost didn't catch Emily's recorded words, "It was Susie Campbell, the voice actress of Alice Angel. She had a darkness in her one eye that I could see that looked like se had a vendetta against me. She nearly attacked me… if it wasn't for Shawn.

"Only, it wasn't Shawn, it was a creature of ink who acted and spoke like him. He saved me from Susie's onslaught by having his workers, who had also become creatures of ink, attack her.

"He protected me from Susie by bringing me to them."

The sobbing had silenced as Emily continued, "There is a safehouse deep underground, near the workshop, and it is the home of not one, not two, but _three_ Borises."

Emily's voice seemed to fill with joy as she recalled the tale of how they were so excited to see her, jumping upon her and licking her face. But her voice so soften as she spoke, "It was as they stood before me, writing on a note pad, that they told me about Joey's true intentions with Ink Machine… and I discovered I wasn't standing before Boris the Wolf. I stood before three members of the maintenance staff, Wally Franks, Brendan Marshall, and Carter Miller.

"They told me about the others, showing me the dead Boris in the exam room. That was when I witnessed Joey's power with ink machine first-hand."

Henry leaned closer to the tape as Emily's voice continued, "I saw him drag Sammy Lawrence into the Ink Machine room before a loud splash had echoed off the walls. I remember hearing the rumbling and roaring of the ink machine as the room shook under it's power… I saw a large blob of ink be deposited upon that platform and took shape… Poor Samuel!"

The room went quiet once more, only soft sobs of a woman's crying filled the deathly silence. Henry swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat that was his heart. He was responsible for this.

Then Emily spoke softly, "I know why Joey build that horrible machine in the first place, why my coworkers are disappearing… and it's only a matter of time before he tries the same thing on me.

"I'm the closest thing they have to Henry now that he's gone. I feel… ashamed because there can only be one Henry Stein, and I'm not him. I never was. I just… wanted to help in any way I could to keep this studio afloat. Because I love everyone here…"

The woman sighed again before finishing, "Now that I know the truth, it is no longer safe for me here. I'm the closest thing to Henry that this studio had… and if Joey is creating perfect toons, then he'll try me next. I don't know what he's trying to achieve if he puts me through that machine, but if I don't leave now, he'll most likely succeed."

"Henry…" the voice whispered softly, "If you're listening to this… run away. Run away and never return to the studio. Ever."

A soft click, and Emily's voice was gone.

"Now you know the truth," The deepness of Bendy's voice shook the others as they each turned to the guardian who had been watching over them during the duration of Emily's recording.

Henry swallowed, "Bendy… where's Emily?"

The demon sighed, "She… was captured by Joey… and the ink machine used her soul to create another being."

Henry frowned. There was something in the demon's voice that sounded far too familiar. Bendy seemed to have known everything that had happened long before that recording was made. His body language was one of remorse, regret, and shame.

But it was also… human.

The old animator tenitavely came towards the demon, who watched with his one visible pie-cut eye as the human approached.

Then, without warning, Henry pushed the waterfall of ink away to reveal the hidden bright azure eye. Allison and Tom both had seen it before, but only Henry knew the person who seemed to be "masquerading" as his beloved cartoon character.

And that person had the same blue eyes he was staring at now.

"Emily?"


	5. Confessions

"Bendy" seemed suddenly shocked at the question, as if burned.

Tom and Allison looked at each other in confusion as the demon smiled, "I thought you had forgotten about me."

Henry released the waterfall, allowing the human eye to once again hide behind the ink. Shock still filled the animator at the realization that Emily was still standing here before him.

Linda had mourned over Emily, as he had. But now, she was standing before him in a form that he would never had expected her to take on. "I don't understand everything still," the animator spoke, "What exactly happened?"

"Joey wanted a demon, so he got one," Bendy, now Emily, revealed, "I was the closest thing he had to you. He… put me through that machine… and I nearly forgot who I was."

The human turned ink demon continued, "When you go through the ink machine, you lose a part of yourself, and not just your human body. False memories, primarily from the cartoons in our case, are implanted. Sometimes, you never come back fully from who you become. Susie Campbell being a prime example."

"She… lost her self?"

The demon nodded in confirmation, "But I was lucky," he pointed to the eye behind the waterfall of ink on his face, "This eye can show me the souls that were harvested and who they were before the ink took their bodies."

"How did you know?" Allison piped up.

"I saw my self in a reflection… or rather my soul of the person I used to be."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Henry asked suddenly.

Bendy thought before answering, "Shapeshift."

"And us?" Tom asked.

The animator and the demon turned toward their two companions, apparent fear in their eyes at the thought they had forgotten you they once were. Henry watched as the demon revealed his one human eye, studying the two before asking, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"We have to!" Allison spoke.

"And yet fear and uncertainty are clear in your eyes."

The two characters couldn't deny that they were afraid. What if they were bad people? What if they had helped Joey find the person who had protected them for so long in these halls?

The demon chuckled, releasing the falling ink, "Thomas Connor, Allison Pendle, you were indeed the best of those who worked here."

Each of the characters suddenly lurched forward at the mention of their names.

Henry watched as their former inky filled eyes cleared, revealing dark emeralds in Allison's eyes and a deep brown-hazel in Tom's eyes. Free from the ink for a time, it would only be a matter of days before both would slip back into the ink, leaving them blind to who they once were.

Allison smiled, tears staining her cheeks. Tom was the same way, his voice choked with emotion, "Why didn't you tell us sooner? You knew… for so long…"

"As if you would have believed me," the demon explained, "And in your human forms, if you saw me in this form," he indicated to his inky dripping body, "could you imagine what would've happened?"

In reality, they wouldn't have. But… the possibility that Emily would've ended up just like the dead Boris' left a sickness in their stomachs that wasn't from the bacon soup they ate after all these years.

"But, we can't worry about that now," the demon shook it's hand, getting the attention of his comrades, "What we need to worry about now is how to get Henry out of here."

"Is there a way out?" Henry asked, "Every exit I've tried has led me into the clutches of the… other demon or nearly getting killed."

"There is a way," Emily's deepened voice answered, "However, we'll need to travel deep down into the studio. To the birthplace of the false demon."

"His den?" Allison gulped, "But that's certain death!"

"We have no choice, Allison," Emily Bendy spoke, "That's the only way Henry can freely escape. And the fact that the longer Henry stays here, my powers as a demon grow weaker. I know for a fact that with the state I'm in currently, it'll be a matter of time before I'm lost to the ink as well… and I'll become nothing more than one of the ink creatures."

They didn't need to be reminded, as the scars from the recent fight still showed on the demon's arms and shoulders.

Tom gripped his axe tighter, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's show that demon who the real one is!"

Footsteps echoed off the walls as the small group made it's way through the maze of desks and offices, following the trail of the false demon. Hooves tapped across the floor, followed by the sound of shoes and boots.

"What, exactly, is this birth place of the false demon?" Henry murmured.

Emily-Bendy was silent before shaking her demon head, uncertainty on her features, "I'm not so sure. But, from what the 'Illusion of Living' had briefed about it, it is designed much like the ink machine. I personally haven't seen it, but that's because I was on the upper levels."

"It was an agreement between her and Susie Angel," Allison spoke.

"So, you actually read 'The Illusion of Living'?" the animator asked.

The demon shrugged, "I really didn't have any other thing to do while trapped here."

They all chuckled, releasing some of the tension that had been building up since they started their journey down into the deepest parts of the abandoned studio. A small projector greeted them as the entered one of the rooms, following the pathway. The little devil darling was dancing on the screen, a smile painted on his features as he swayed to an invisible tune.

Henry sighed before turning to Emily-Bendy, "Do you… remember when Bendy was first created?"

The human-turned-demon smiled, "It was in the dead of winter. You had been sitting at your drawing desk for hours, trying to find a character that would be the face of the company."

"And you… you kept making a comment about how it should be something cute, but a little horrifying."

"Did she really say that?" Tom asked, looking at the demon, who was shaking her head.

"Yes, she did," Henry chuckled, turning back the character who was still dancing, "and she fell in love with him."

"The trickster who loved to cause harmless pranks," Emily-Bendy sighed before her smile dropped, "Then Joey destroyed it all… hurt that poor little devil and broke him down."

The guilt and regret still hung in the air as the group turned from the projector, heading down the one and only hall. But the sight that greeted them caused the memories of a peaceful past to vanish, bringing only fear and awe.

"Oh my…" Allison didn't finish her thought as they stared up at the machine that stood before them.

Designed like the ink machine, the contraption before them was not what anyone had expected. It loomed over them like a vulture watching it's prey. Long, thick pipes sprouted from all over the creation, traveling upwards and vanishing into the darkness. Thumping of machinery echoed in the room, causing all of their hearts to beat in time with the thumping.

The demon took one step forward and the floor beneath them groaned. All watched as the opening to the chamber was opened, revealing a long hallway.

"No going back now," Henry murmured.

Emily-Bendy nodded, turning to Allison and Tom, "If you don't want to come, I won't blame you."

"No, we're coming," Tom spoke.

"We made it this far, now we have to see the end of it… together."

Emily-Bendy turned to the Ink Machine and began walking toward it, Henry following close behind the demon with Allison and Tom on their heels.


	6. Death of a Demon

Upon entering the chamber, all three tentatively looked around, watching for any signs of the false demon.

All that was in the chamber where high ceilings and a few cartoon posters. Splatters of ink lay scattered here and there on the floor, but nothing to reveal what it was used for. Henry tapped his axe against his leg, looking above when they heard footsteps approaching. Heavy footfalls, like that of one wearing heavy boots, pounded on the wood flooring, coming closer and closer.

"Allison, Tom," Bendy spoke softly, "Get behind me and keep Henry out of sight."

The two followed the demon's orders, huddling behind him, but keeping their eyes opened for any tricks.

The sound of scraping metal and an overhead door opened to reveal a dark tunnel.

"All it took was a pencil and a dream," a familiar voice spoke, echoing off the chamber walls, "Look at what we created! We made dreams come true in this workshop, Henry!"

A man then entered from the shadows, "But there will always be an end, don't you agree?"

He had dark brown hair with greyish streaks mixed in his locks, styled the same way it always looked when Henry last saw him, pale hazel-green eyes, and wrinkles that covered his face and traveled down his neck. He still wore the same black vest and white shirt with a pale blue tie and dark grey dress pants. The 'Bendy' brooch still sat on his tie, the same place he always wore it since he had it uniquely made, just for him.

"Joey?' Henry asked in surprise.

The man smiled, "My dear friend! It's been so long since we've last seen one another! I hope there was no trouble getting down here!"

"Enough tricks, Joey," Bendy cut in, not letting Henry out of the protection circle Tom. Allison, and him had placed Henry in.

The man's smile faltered at seeing the little devil darling. Henry caught the sneer from his former best friend's mouth as the man adjusted his vest, "Come now, Emily… you're not going to keep Henry from sitting down and having a heart to heart chat with his old friend, are you?"

"Guaranteed," the demon huffed, "I'm not letting the true creator out of my sight."

"Suite yourself," Joey let out a long whistle.

Thumping was heard and black webbing, thicker than Emily's, covered the walls as the ink began to run, creating large puddles, nearly small pools. A howl was heard as the false demon appeared, standing behind Joey, smiling like the grinning demon he was.

"Is it just me," Allison murmured, keeping her eyes on the demon, "or did he get… taller?"

The demon, who Emily had towered over since his creation, had most definitely grown. He was at least a foot taller than Emily now, and his spinal cord had erupted with spikes running down his back. Emily's tail lashed in anger, but fear was evident in her one pie-cut eye.

"Now, Emily, Hand over Henry," Joey grinned, "Or I'll send you down to hell where you belong."

"Hell?" The true demon grinned wickedly, "this studio is already hell. I'd rather die than give up Henry, or Allison and Tom."

Joey was silent. For a moment, the four thought he would back down. Until a soft voice spoke, "Loyal to the end…"

A split second later, the false demon was upon them, going after Henry.

Henry was knocked against a wall from the impact the demon forced, like a bowling pin against a bowling ball.

The old animator looked up to the false demon racing toward him. He felt fear grip on his old heart and couldn't move. However, the demon was barreled out of the way as the true demon used his horns to ram into the false demon, knocking him onto his side.

The false demon rolled over, his attention turned toward the real Bendy.

"Allison! Tom!" Bendy's voice, now combined with Emily's clear voice, "Keep Henry out of this!"

The two did as ordered as Bendy crouched down, keeping himself in-between the false demon and the true creator.

"You honestly think you can take on this demon?" Joey called.

All watched as the ink that was flowing in the room suddenly traveled toward the false demon. The ink attached itself to it's master, causing the creature to grow in size and strength. It's clawed hands expanded into enormous paws, with claws thicker than a dagger. Inky muscles rippled under the ink covered flesh as it's face dissolved to reveal nothing more than a face-less creature with a mouth filled with large, sharp canines.

"Ben-Emily!" Henry shouted as the creature charged.

Even though the false demon obvious had gained more strength than the true demon, she was smaller compared to it… and quicker.

The trio watched as the true demon bounded forward, claws and teeth at the ready. With the beast charged and swiped at the demon, Emily-Bendy avoided the swipe by sliding under the beast's belly, claws digging into the flesh as she went.

The beast howled, trying again to get the demon trapped under it's claws. Emily-Bendy ran again, movements like that of a fox against a hungry grizzly bear. It was only because the beast-demon couldn't chase the smaller demon around the chamber that Emily-Bendy used the walls of the chamber to her advantage. She bounded from wall to wall, keeping herself by using the thick ink, before pouncing upon the creature and forcing an attack upon him before retreating.

Then, a large paw smacked Emily-Bendy across the room, forcing her to land hard against one of the walls.

"Emily!" the trio shouted as the demon shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

But, the beast had her within his grasp. Everyone watched in sheer horror as the horrible creature trapped Emily under one of it's claws, squeezing the smaller demon.

Emily-Bendy scratched and fought against the larger demon as Joey's voice rang out, "I gave you a chance, Emily. Now, it's time to end this!"

A sickening _snap_ echoed in the hall, followed closely by an unearthy screech.

All was still and slient.

When the ink beast released it's clawed hand, an unmoving creature lay beneath it's claws.

"NO!" Henry rushed forward, ignoring Tom's and Allison's cries as he moved to crouch beside Emily. The pie-cut eye was closed as inky blood dripped from her mouth. She laid unmoving, unbreathing, and cold as ice. The powerful demon who had protected him and wondered these halls was gone.

Allison and Tom crouched on the other side, heads bowed in shame and loss.

"You see Henry," Joey smiled from the other end of the room, "Emily had her chance. She failed. And now, it's your turn."

The ink beast snarled, but Henry wasn't intimidated by this creature. He had lost so many friends and family, because of the man who had once been his friend.

Without warning, Henry lifted his axe and charged.


	7. Free At Last

The loud _whack_ filled the cavern, followed by the ink beast's howl of pain as it stumbled backward, agony filling the creature's features.

A small cut had formed across the creature's cheek from the axe that dug into it's skin unexpectedly. The old animator stood at the ready, axe lifted upward in a threatening manner to swing again, his eyes filled with anger. The scent of fear that had once filled the room had evaporated, replaced by the scent of anger and fury.

Allison and Tom stood on either side of Henry, each drawing their own choice of weapons.

Joey sneered, "What are you waiting for, you fool! Kill the animator!"

The ink beast howled at it's master's command, charging at the three figures, who charged at the creature in turn.

Unlike Emily, who didn't need weapons to form her own attacks, the trio had to take difference sides, surrounding the beast to the best of their ability. But, thankfully, all three were much smaller than the ink beast, allowing them to maneuver and attack at will without getting trapped by the beast's claws.

"For Emily!" Allison shouted, digging her sword into the beast's shoulder blade.

"For Wally!" Tom howled, his axe hitting into the demon's side.

"For the studio crew!" Henry exclaimed, slicing at the demon's face.

"Enough!"

The beast's clawed hands hit the ground with such a force that it threw all of it's attackers back against the walls before turning and charging at Henry.

"Henry! Look out!" Allison shouted.

Just before the beast slammed into the animator, an inky black hand pulled itself from the wall, pounding against the demon's forehead. The beast pushed and shoved it's way, getting nowhere, as another hand, much smaller than the first, pushed against the demon as well.

The hands began pushing the demon back as two familiar figures stepped from the wood paneling, revealing themselves.

The first was male who stood on two strong legs wearing white overalls dripping with ink and the familiar Bendy cardboard mask covered his features. The second was female. She wore a black dress with a small white bow on the center. Black hair fell around her shoulders as two white horns protruded from either side of her head and a white halo sat on the top, no longer embedded in her scalp. Her face was whole, revealing a similar face that Allison wore. A tommy gun hung from her side.

As Sammy Lawrence and the angel, who Henry could only assume was Susie Angel, continued to push the fighting demon away from the animator, a third figure pulled it self up from the floor boards, black ink covering his body. It joined the two others as all of them pressed both hands against the creature, mindful of it's teeth as it now tried to move it's head and snap it's jaw at them.

"Wha-? T-this… this is impossible!" Joey growled.

The creature managed to shake off it's attackers before turning it's attention back toward Henry, who, now, was being protected by the three figures who had once been his enemies.

Then a chuckle filled the air and a bubbling puddle erupted from the floor. A figure stood from the puddles, ink dribbling down it's lanky body and lashing tail. Black horn-like ears protruded from the creatures head as it revealed that oh-so-familiar smile.

"Noting is impossible, Joey," Emily-Bendy spoke, "Your words, not mine."

The ink beast roared as Joey began shouting, "I won't allow this! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

The ink beast made a movement to follow it's master's orders before a sharp pain hit it in it's back. While the demon had been occupied, Tom and Allison had managed to sneak behind the demon and had started attacking the creature.

"Now! While it's occupied!"

Seven figures pounced on the ink beast.

Two angels fought side by side, attempting to keep the beast from moving too much in the chamber. Sammy and Tom had managed to find a way to get on top of the creature, digging their weapons deep into the monster's back as the creature wailed in pain.

Henry, Emily-Bendy, and Shawn, under the demon's guidance, kept the demon distracted. While it aimed for the three of them, the others had managed to insert their weapons numerous times into the inky flesh.

"Emily! He's not getting any weaker!" Henry shouted.

"Henry, you're going to need to take the heart."

The animator stopped and stared at the demon like she was crazy.

"It's the only way," Emily-Bendy explained, "If what I'm thinking is correct, that ink beast's heart is the only way to exterminate him from existence."

"But, we'll need to get him up on his hind legs," Henry answered, "There's no way we can get under him."

A tugging on the man's pant leg made both demon and human turn to see Shawn with his thumb up in the air.

"I think he's got a plan," Emily-Bendy grinned.

No sooner had the words left the demon's lips when a moaning sounded throughout the chamber and the ink creatures appeared. The crawled from their puddles, making their way toward the battle, Shawn flowing them.

Allison and tom, upon seeing them, felt fear quickly grip hold.

"Get off of there!" Sammy shouted, "Their calling in reinforcements!"

The next thing they knew, the ink searchers had over come the demon beast, making the creature rise up, front paws in the air.

"Now Henry!"

And the animator surged forward.

"Henry! Henry!"

The animator opened his eyes and saw Emily-Bendy, Allison Angel, and Thomas Boris leaning over him. His back had been pressed against the cold flooring, chest heaving.

Joey was gone. The ink beast was gone. Sammy, Shawn, and the searchers were gone.

Henry sat up, gripping his head, "What happened?"

"You… you killed the ink beast," Emily-Bendy explained, "Joey tried coming after you… but he… he melted. I think he shared a soul with whatever that creature was and upon it's death, it took Joey with him."

Henry let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

He was safe. He was alive.

Henry's eyes snapped open at the sound of a cry.

He watched in amazement as the ink released it self from his three companions, revealing three ghostly figures.

The first one had long black hair with dark emerald eyes. She also wore a long deep purple skirt that swayed with her movements and a white short-sleeved blouse. Gold bracelets hung from one wrist, jingling with her movements.

The second figure wore a mechanic's suit in pale navy, stained in grease and ink, and black boots. His short dark hair was greased back by sweat while a Gent ball cap sat on the top of his head. Wrinkle lines covered his features and exposed hands.

The final figure was one Henry knew far too well.

Shorter than the two, she stood on black high heels with black tights, a black pencil skirt, and a pale baby blue blouse. A white scarf was tied around her neck while there a few ink stains on her hands, from the drawing sessions she had gone through.

"Henry," Emily's voice sounded faded, but happy, "Oh, thank you Henry!"

"What? Em, what's going on?"

"You've set us free," his former assistant approached the artist, a smile on her painted lips while silver tears fell from her eyes, "We're free at last."

"Emily!"

The two turned to see a familiar face running toward them from a light that had suddenly appeared from the ceiling.

Dressed like Thomas Connor, the man was younger with a mop of curly red hair and covered in ink and grease.

"Wally?" Henry shook his head in disbelief.

But soon others crowded around the four of them. Sammy Lawrence was grinning, back in his normal attire, with Susie leaning against him, her blue orbs watching him with admiration. Norman Polk, the old projectionist, stood next to the other projectionists and Shawn Flynn, who was grinning at seeing his workers freed from entrapment.

Others that Henry had never seen before stopped and stood among the crowd, watching as the assistant, the chief of maintenance, and the voice actress joined them in their ghostly ranks.

"It's time Henry," Emily spoke, "As we are free, so are you."

"Joey?"

Emily shook her head in sorrow, "The things he's done… I don't think he'll be joining us above."

The assistant wrapped her arms around her former boss, "This is goodbye, Henry."

"Will I see you again?" tears started forming in the elder's eyes.

"Perhaps, but not again on this Earth," Emily turned again, stopped, then turned to Henry again, "Do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Let Linda know that I love her and miss her terribly."

Henry knew that a sister's love was incredibly strong, but he wouldn't tell his wife the fate her sister had met. He nodded, knowing Emily would explain things on a later date.

"Come on! Let's get outta this place!" Wally shouted, others agreeing.

As Henry turned to go, he stopped at hearing a familiar giggle. He turned, watching as his former coworkers disappeared into the blinding light.

The last thing he saw before white took his vision was the shadowy outline of a woman, holding the hand of a little smiling cartoon demon as they disappeared into the gates of heaven.


End file.
